Never challenge Eric Slingby to a drinking contest
by GrellSutcliffFanatic
Summary: Based on my roleplays with my amazing friends! Ronald Knox wakes up in Grell and his sister, Scarlet's apartment after a huge party, with no recollection of what happened. But it seems everyone knows more than they are letting on... (Ronald Knox, Grell and Scarlet Sutcliff, Eric Slingby, Alan Humphries)


Ronald groaned as his eyes opened, light burning them as they came in contact with it. He rubbed his green Shinigami eyes hoping to stop the burning before looking around the room from where he lay. He seemed to be in a huge living room, clad in red. Everything was either red or black, from the carpets, to the furniture, even the fireplace had red and black bricks. As he continued to look around, he noticed various empty glasses and cans scattered around, telling Ronald that there had been some kind of party, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember a thing! He couldn't even remember what had happened at work yesterday morning. The blond-black haired boy groaned as he struggled to sit up, feeling as if someone was sitting on him, preventing him from getting up. Upon sitting upright, his head began to spin, causing him to growl in annoyance.  
"Gah!" He whined, rubbing his forehead desperately trying to calm to splitting headache that had erupted. "What the heck happened last night?" He asked himself. Seeing that he wasn't going to get any answers by just sitting there, he reluctantly clambered to his feet, stumbling along to get to the kitchen at the other side of the hall. It seemed like every step was a struggle, his legs wobbled and buckled from being so weak and drained of energy, while his head continuously pounded like a drum. There was no denying it, Ronald had one hell of a hangover. The blond reached the kitchen and when he saw nobody was inside, he rolled his eyes in frustration. He was hoping that he could find someone to explain exactly to him what had happened last night, or at least give him something for his headache, but it seemed he would have to find something himself. He sighed and grumpily searched through the cupboards for some kind of relief for his head.  
"Morning Ronnie~" Sang a sweet voice from the other side if the room. Ronald closed cupboard door to see Scarlet making her way into the room, wrapped in her favourite fluffy red dressing gown. The blond-black haired boy blinked upon seeing her and raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
"Scarl?!" He mumbled groggily. "Where did you come from?" The red head giggled.  
"From my room?" She said mockingly before sitting herself down at the red oak dining table. "Incase you haven't noticed, Ronnie, I live here..."  
Ronald groaned as memories began to flood his head. Yesterday afternoon, just a few hours before Ronald left work and would head home, he was cornered by the loveable red headed girl, Scarlet.  
×Memories×  
Ronald walked along the long hallways of Death God Dispatch, carrying a stack of finished paperwork carefully in his arms. He couldn't risk dropping it all and have to organise it again, he would never get home! Just as he was about to turn the corner to Williams office, he was stopped by a familiar sweet voice calling him.  
"Ro~nnie!" The voice chimed, footsteps telling the blond it was getting closer. He turned around to see none other than Scarlet Sutcliff, the younger sister of the gender confused reaper known as Grell. She was strolling over to Ronald, a beaming smile on her face and long red hair swishing from side to side. He smiled at seeing the red head, just as excitable and cheerful as usual. To be quite honest, he had always harboured feelings for Scarlet, but unlike the rest of the women at the dispatch, she did not feel the same way. They were best friends and nothing more, besides, her attentions were turned on a certain William T Spears, much to Ronald's disappointment. As the red head reached Ronald, she giggled excitedly.  
"What's got you all excited?" He asked with a chuckle.  
"Grelly is having a party at our place tonight~!" She squealed before taking hold of one of his hands, causing him to grip tightly on to the paperwork with the other. "You'll come won't you?" Scarlet pleaded fluttering her eyes. "It won't be any fun without you..." Even though Ronald would never deny a party, even if he had doubts, that look the red head gave him would have certainly caused them to shatter. The glittering eyes, the thick fluttering eyelashes, the sweet little half pout half kind smile, it would break any mans cold demeanour, including Spears'. It did not help that she was holding Ronald's hand close to her making it very difficult to hold back the blush appearing on his cheeks.  
"How could I refuse?" Ronald said with a shrug, Scarlet squealed happily and jumped up to hug him tightly. Luckily, the blond-black haired boy managed to get both arms to the paperwork, just before it flew onto the floor. Scarlet pulled away from the hug and giggled guiltily at seeing Ronald sighed in relief, gripping onto paperwork for dear life.  
"Oops..." She said. "Sorry...Let me help." She took half of the papers and walked on ahead to William's office. Ronald chuckled and followed her, raising an eyebrow.  
"How come you're so helpful all of a sudden? " He asked. Scarlet turned to him, trying her best to look offended, but a slight grin crept across her features.  
"Can't I help out a friend without them getting suspicious?" She said sweetly, winking. Ronald rolled his eyes with a chuckle.  
"You just want to see William don't you?" The red gave an innocent smile and giggled.  
"Ma~ybe..."  
×End of memories×  
"Ronnie!" Scarlet bellowed bringing Ronald out of his trance. The blond-black haired boy blinked and looked at the red head who giggled at him. "Wow you are really out of it this morning aren't you?" She began looking at her newly polished red nails while snickering to herself. Ronald looked at her suspiciously at seeing her snicker, obviously something about him was hilarious to her.  
"What's so funny?" He asked, Scarlet composed herself by clearing her throat. She shook her head.  
"Nothing~" She assured him. "You don't remember do you?"  
"Remember what?" A loud yawn caused both reapers look towards the doorway of the kitchen, where they saw Grell groggily shuffle his way inside.  
"Morning Grelly~!" Scarlet said with a slight giggle.  
"Morning..." He replied, plonking himself down at the table with another yawn and a stretch. "What a party, hm?"  
"Ronnie wouldn't know..." Scarlet stated with another snicker. "He was so hammered that he can't remember at thing!" Grell gave a small chuckle, trying not to cause his head to throb if he laughed too hard.  
"Oh Ronnie!" He teased. "You really are wimpy when it come to drinking!"  
"Uh hello!" Ronald muttered grumpily. "You're just as hungover as me!"  
"Atleast I can remember yesterdays antics!" Grell said with a pout, but the yelling caused his head to be to hurt and he rubbed it with a grumble. Ronald grinned smugly and pointed at him teasingly.  
"Aha-gah!" The attempt to tease the red head didn't work since his head also began to throb, the headache once again returning. Seeing both males rubbing their heads in a desperate attempt to stop their headaches, Scarlet rolled her eyes and began to sip her cup of coffee she had made while the two had argued.  
"Wow you two look a mess!" Came a gravelly voice from the other side of the room, telling the group that Eric was finally up. The blond haired man made his way into the kitchen and leant up against the counter, folding his arms. "Anyone made breakfast yet?"  
"Good morning to you too, Eric..." Scarlet said in a mocking tone, sticking her tongue out at him. "As for breakfast, make it yourself! I have some cleaning up to do..."  
"That's not how to treat your guests, doll face..." Eric said smugly, pouring himself a cup of coffee.  
"It is how you treat them if they're the reason why the house is in such a mess...or if they are Eric Slingby..." The last part was said with another mocking tone, followed by a teasing wink.  
"Anyone got something for headaches?" Alan whimpered as he joined the group in the kitchen. Eric chuckled at seeing Alan's hungover state.  
"Finally up, Al'?" He said as he watched the boy slump down in a seat next to Scarlet who had just finished her mug of coffee. Alan rubbed his eyes and nodded. The red headed female stood up from her seat, placing the mug on the table before heading to the cupboards.  
"I think I may have some painkillers, Alan" She stated, ruffling through in search of said pills. "Want one for your head?"  
"Yes please Sca-..." Alan froze in confusion when he caught a glimpse of Ronald. "Uh...Ronald..." He mumbled, raising an eyebrow. "Why are you still dressed like that?" The whole room, except for Ronald and Alan, groaned.  
"Awww Alan!" They whined in unison, causing the boy to look around puzzled at what was going on.  
"What? What did I do?" He asked.  
"Dressed like what?" Ronald questioned.  
"We were so close!" Grell moaned, folding his arms. "He nearly went to work like that!"  
"I love you, Al..." Eric muttered. "But you really are useless at keeping secrets!"  
"Hey!" Alan whined with a pout.  
"No pain killers for you, Alan..." Scarlet teased, waving the box in front of him. "You spoiled our fun!"  
"Seriously...what are we talking about?" Ronald pleaded grumpily. "Go to work like what?!" Scarlet groaned and pulled out a small mirror out of her pocket, passing it to Ronald. The blond-black haired boy took the mirror and held it in front of his face, he was mortified at what he saw. His face was plastered in makeup! He had full black eyelashes, dark blue eyeshadow with black eyeliner and his lips were painted with a pink lipstick. He even had a little blue bow wrapped around the flick in his hair. "Whaaaaa?" He shrieked, touching his face to check it was actually him he was starting at. "H-how?...Who?...When?"  
"How?...With Grell's makeup supplies..." Scarlet said with a snicker.  
"Who?...Scarlet obviously..." Eric added.  
"You helped Eric!" Scarlet scoffed.  
"As for when..." Grell interrupted. "Last night at the party..." Alan put his hand up as if for permission to speak.  
"I chose the dress!" He sang. Ronald's eyes widened.  
"D-dress?!" He blared before slowly looking down at what he was wearing. To his horror, he was indeed wearing a dress. A blue, frilly, ribbon covered dress which just went over the knees. "Gah!" He shrieked, gripping onto the fabric. The whole room burst into laughter at seeing Ronald's reaction, making him glare at them with a look that would kill any human instantly. "This isn't funny!" He exclaimed.  
"I think it is!" Eric bellowed between his fits of laughter.  
"Me too!" Scarlet giggled, holding her stomach.  
"How is this possible?" Ronald asked desperately, trying to his best to rub off the makeup from his face that seemed as if it has been tattooed on since it was so thickly painted.  
"Well..." Scarlet said, putting a finger on her chin. "You were so drunk that you basically did anything I said~" She squeezed Ronald's cheek teasingly. "Not like you wouldn't anyway but...it takes a lot of drink for you to let me put makeup on you... thats where Eric came in.." Ronald blinked at glared at the blond reaper.  
"E-eric?" Grell nodded.  
"You challenged him..." He explained.  
"Challenged him?" Ronald repeated in confusion.  
"Yeah..." Alan added. "To a drinking contest...unsurprisingly, you lost~"  
"I've never seen you so drunk!" Grell giggled. "I wish you could see it!"  
"As a matter of fact, he can~" Scarlet sang, getting up from her seat and making her way to the living room. "I borrowed your camera to take some pictures!" Grell blinked and stood up, following her into the living room.  
"You borrowed my camera?!" He exclaimed.  
"I did indeed, my darling brother" She chimed as she picked up the photos, carrying back into the kitchen. "But for good cause~"  
"A good cause?" Ronald asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Take a look and see..." She said, handing the photos over to him. Ronald looked over the photos, which had seemed to be organised in the time they were taken.  
1: Ronald sat at the bar with Eric, Grell and Alan. Ronald was gulping down a drink in unison with Eric, who had a devilish smirk, looking straight toward the camera.  
2: Ronald was in the corner of the room, holding a microphone and standing next to Grell, both singing their hearts out on the karaoke.  
3: Scarlet was adding some blush to Ronalds half painted face as he was half conscious on the chair.  
4: Alan held up a blue frilly dress, covered in bows in front of Ronald, who raised an eyebrow, looking at Scarlet. The red head was perfecting her puppy dog eye look, trying to convince the boy to wear it.  
5: Ronald lay passed out on the sofa in his dress, clutching onto an empty beer bottle in his hand.  
Ronald stood there, glaring at the photos in disbelief. All this had happened, but he couldn't remember a thing, even looking at the photos didn't bring back any memories. He babbled out complete nonsense as he tried to contemplate what was going on.  
"I can't wait for our next duet Ronnie~" Grell teased with a wink. "Come on~...lets go again!" Ronald sighed.  
"Grell-"  
"I wanna be free and feel the way I feel!"  
"Grell!" Ronald growled. "Stop...singing!" Silence filled the room, eyes fixed on Grell, waiting for a reaction.  
"...Man! I feel like a woman!" The red head sang, followed by Scarlet humming the guitar solo.  
"Gahhh!" The boy exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air stroppily. "I can't believe you lot!"  
"You know the moral of the story don't you, Ronald?" Alan asked tauntilly.  
"Don't go out to drink with Scarlet again?" Eric chuckled and shook his head.  
"Never challenge Eric Slingby to a drinking contest..."


End file.
